


Jealousy

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, AHS Coven, Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Jealousy, madison x zoe, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Madison gets really jealous when some guys hit on Zoe in a bar





	Jealousy

Madison and Zoe walked side by side in silence down the streets of New Orleans. They had just left the bar they had been drinking at after a major fight. They had been kicked out of the bar because Madison had been yelling so loudly. Neither spoke once they left. Zoe’s eyes were to the ground and Madison walked quickly with her arms crossed.

They entered the house in more silence. After entering their bedroom Madison slammed the door behind them. She walked stiffly and plopped down on the end of the bed. Her arms crossed once more and she glared at the opposite wall. Zoe leaned against the wall beside the bathroom her head still bowed in a sad sort of way.

Finally, Zoe raised her head and spoke. “Are we gonna talk about what happened?”

“Sure,” Madison said bluntly. “Why didn’t you blow off those guys that were flirting with you?”

Zoe sighed and hung her head again. “I was trying to I swear.”

“You could have tried harder.” Madison refused to look at her girlfriend.

“Madison please don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Get all jealous! I swear it was nothing. You know I’m too nice for my own good.” Tears began to fill the tallest girl’s eyes. She hated when Madison was angry especially when it was directed towards her.

Madison stood when she heard Zoe sniffle. She rushed to Zoe slipping slightly since she had had a great deal to drink. She gently wrapped her arms around her arms around her girlfriend and held her close. Madison rested her head against Zoe’s chest and sighed. “Sometimes I hate how much I love you.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I saw those boys around you I just lost it. I just got so angry.”

“I know Maddie,” she replied stroking Madison’s hair. “But it’s you. It’s only you. You’re the only one I want.”

“Sometimes it’s just hard to believe someone so wonderful picked me,” Madison said with a sad chuckle.

Zoe leaned back grinning as she took her girlfriend’s face between her hands. “Well believe it.” She then leaned down and kissed Madison soundly.

“Mmmm,” Madison smiled against Zoe’s lips. “You taste good.”

“It was those fireball shots,” she laughed I reply.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot about those.”  
  
“I think we’ve forgotten most of what we had.”

The two girls laughed together holding each other close. They continued giggling as they slipped into bed fully clothed and fell fast asleep.


End file.
